


the kids don't wanna come home (again)

by softsadboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Cigarettes, Homophobia, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but he needs rest, donghyucks parents suck, doyoung and taeyong are mark and jeno's dads, mark is a suportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadboi/pseuds/softsadboi
Summary: sometimes, you're pushed to your limits and the only thing left to do is leave, get as far away as you can. they ran, left everything behind, exept each other.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 15





	the kids don't wanna come home (again)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: hyucks parents are homophobic but i left out any slurs, this is very angsty!!!! so please if you don't like sad shit pls dont read.
> 
> excuse any grammar mistakes as english is not my first language and i don't have a beta reader, feel free to give any ponters and thoughts in the coments!!

donghyuck always liked performing. since he was a little boy he would prepare dances and sing for his audience of plushies and his six best friends. it wasn't a surprise when the boy turned twelve and asked his parents to be put on dancing classes and start vocal lessons, they weren't happy, but they agreed to the boys wishes thinking it was a phase that would pass as he got older.

what they weren't counting on, was donghyuck's 'phase' just getting longer, he was seventeen and competing as a performer was getting big.

"you are not going to this competition, and that's final." his father said through gritted teeth. they had been going back and fourth over this for the past half hour and he was getting tired.

"that's so unfair! you know how important this is to me and how good i am at it, why cant i go?" the boy was at the verge of tears, his mom sitting by them and not uttering a word since two had started arguing.

"you should be focusing on school, donghyuk, exams are just next month and if you wanna go to med school you have to do way better."

"but that's the thing, dad, i don't wanna go to med school. you know that, i have never once in my life wanted to follow this path. my grades are fine, i'm third best in class, i always do all my homework with no complaining and my teatchers all compliment me. *why* can't i go?"

his father sighed, sitting back down and clicking away on the tv controler;

"i don't wanna hear it, i had a long day at the hospital and you're just making it worse, tomorrow you're coming with me, this dancing won't take you anywhere. go study and do your homework, so you have a real future."

—————————————————

donghyuck thinks this was the last straw for him. he always saw his partners being supported and cheered on by proud parents, while his dropped him of by the academy and picked him up when the tournment was over.

he felt crushed, this was his big chance to get scouted by an agency, this competition always attrected the best of the best, and only the best of the best got to be on the stage, too. he was proud of himself when his teacher came to tell him the he was selected to be the one going this year, he had been fighting for that position since he was fourteen.

the boy took a shower, blasting his music as loud as he could to drown the sound of his sobs and whimpers. getting out, drying his hair and putting on sweats and a loose shirt he was sure didn't belong to him.

throwing himself on the bed, he took his phone from the bedside table and checked the group chat with his best friends.

just guys being dudes🤠

lele: can someone PLEASE come collect injun

junnie: I DID NOTHING OM G

xuxi: it's just a game, lele pls

lele:ITS NOT !!!!JUST!!!! A GAME

jen:stop yelling omg you're gonna wake the baby

junnie: baby?

jen:mark hyung is sleeping

jaem:CUTEEEEE

jaem: speaking of cute, where's jisung and hyuckie?

lele: jisung is studying, we have a test tomorrow

xuxi: and why aren't you studying then?

lele: i was until your tiny boyfriend asked me to play

lele: but i studied a lot already, i just revised some stuff today

ji: ew smart people

jen:shut up you're literally on the top three of your class

ji: :P

junnie: hyuck is seeing the messages but not responding :(

junnie: you okay bub?

hyuckie: hey

hyuckie: not really

jaem: parents again?

hyuckie:hmm

hyuckie: im just

hyuckie: tired? i think?

hyuckie: dad won't let me go to the scouting show

jen: why??

jen: you've been trying for the spot for years

hyuckie: ik

hyuckie: he said it won't do me any good on my medical career

hyuckie: i just hate how he doesn't accept that i don't want this

jaem: oh bub :(

junnie: movie night this week is hyuckies!!!!!! his favourite snacks and he picks the movies

jen: yessss

lele: dope

ji: hyuckie hyung, i hope you feel better soon!! ily <3

hyuckie: thank you guys :( ily

he sighed, muting the chat and rolling to his side. his friends are the best, and he'll never take it for granted. but sometimes he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and his favourite michael jackson vinyls.

his sulking was cut short when he heard a ping on his phone.

minhyung: hey hyuck

minhyung: i know it's late

minhyung: but it's cold outside and i need you to let me in or come outside and bring me a coat :(

minhyung: i left the house in a hurry and forgot mine :(

hyuckie: wtf????

hyuckie: you're outside my house????

hyuckie: if my dad sees you he won't be happy, mark

minhyung: ik

minhyung: that's why im asking you to open your window for me or come down so we can walk

minhyung: please? i saw your messages on the gc and couldn't stand the thought of you being sad over that asshole again

hyuckie: that asshole is my father, mark

hyuckie: he just wants what's best for me

minhyung: correction, he just wants what's best for him

minhyung: you know i'm not trying to put you against him, i just can't stand the thought of you felling down and giving up on your dreams because he said so

hyuckie: i'm sorry for being mad :(

hyuckie: im just trying to be positive but it's hard

minhyung: im here for you

minhyung: literally, im outside

minhyung: pls let me in it's cold

hyuckie: im coming, dumbass

donghyuck smiled and got up from his bed, opening the window to let mark in and taking a hoodie from his closet. he checked outside for any noise and concluded that his parents were already asleep.

when he got back in his room, mark was already in his bed, window closed again to keep the room warm and the hoodie on his body.

"hey, pretty"

"getting comfortable already, hyung?" hyuck teased, laying down next to mark, the older boy instantly holding him.

"i like your hoodie." he played with the strings of the hood, looking at donghyucks clothes.

"you forgot it here last movie night and it's comfy."

"i was looking for them last week, good to know it was here the whole time."

"yeah," the boy chuckled, resting his head on mark's chest. "i missed you."

"i missed you, too."

"no," he sat on the bed, looking down at the canadian boy. "i missed boyfriend you."

"hyuckie you know you can have boyfriend me any time, right? we don't have to hide from anyone what we have."

"you know my parents will never accept it, telling the boys means they will eventually get used to the ideia and bring it up in front of my parents without realising."

"baby, i don't wanna hide you forever, i wanna kiss you and go on dates without having to tell our friends it's just hanging out, i wanna introduce you to my parents as a boyfriend rather than a best friend. i wanna be with you without secrets, hyuck."

"i know, hyung, but we have to wait until i'm not living here anymore, i can't handle being treated worse than i already am."

"you're always welcome to stay with me, my dads love you. best friend you and boyfriend you."

"i love you, and i promise one day we'll be going on cute dates all the time and we'll rub our amazing relationship on everyone's faces."

they laughed quietly, it was routine by now, whispered jokes and hushed promises. donghyuck leaned down to leave a kiss on his boyfriends lips, coming back to look at his face and giggling.

they stayed in bed like this for a while, just holding each other, talking and giving each other soft kisses from time to time.

but it seemed like donghyucks luck wasn't on his side, when the boy was straddling his boyfriend, poking his sides to make him laugh, when he leaned down for a soft kiss that turned deep and tender, his door opened reviling his father.

"donghyuck, meet me downstairs, we need to talk." his fathers voice was strict and his expression strong and scary.

the door slammed shut and donghyuck snapped out of his shock. looking back at his boyfriend and seeing the same expression. when the younger boy climbed out of bed and took a deep, shaky breath, rubbing his eyes clear of unshed tears and took one last look at mark before he reached for the door.

"hyuck, you don't have to fight him. i can just go home and you say it's a misunderstanding and-" donghyuck cut him off.

"no, mark, i've had enough of him holding me back. you're right i don't," he stopped, and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "i can't lose you. i can't lose my dancing and i can't lose my happiness for him, mark."

"then i'll be by your side the whole time and i'll support you no matter what decision you make."

he held mark's hands and tightened the hold for a second before letting go. "thank you, but i gotta go down by myself, it's my fight, and i'm sure you'll help me if i need it."

the canadian smiled at his boyfriend, a sense of pride filling his chest.

donghyuck closed the door behind him and went down to the living room, his chin up and ready to stand his ground.

his dad was sitting on the couch while his mother paced back and forth, her face in her hands.

"so, what do you wanna talk about?" hyuck's tone was snappy, but not enough for the man to notice.

"what was that in you room about, donghyuck?"

"that was me and my boyfriend, we were kissing."

"your what now?"

"my boyfriend, father. mark lee, son of lee taeyong and lee doyoung, my best friend since i was five. c'mon make a little effort."

"i do not appreciate the way you're talking to me, young man. now stop with this nonsense and tell that delinquent friend of yours to go home, it's late and you have an appointment with me tomorrow at the hospital."

"no, dad, you are not kicking my boyfriend out. we were doing nothing that disturbed you."

"we are not having this conversation right now, i told you this boy was bad influence, he and his family did this to you."

donghyuck felt his blood boil. if he wasn't already mad before, he sure was now.

"did what to me?"

"honey it's not worth it, cmon it's late your father isn't thinking straight-" his mom finally said something. she was trying to make him drop it but the boy was having none of it.

"i wanna know, mom, did what to me?"

"they made you like this, i don't care if those men make their kids like their own kind but my kid is certainly not gonna be influenced."

"oh so you're blaming them for making me gay? or for making me like dancing?" he scoffed, he couldn't believe his father would say such thing. "i always knew you were an heartless asshole, just never thought you'd be a homophobic one, too."

"enough is enough, this boy has corrupted you, donghyuck, don't you see? you were always on top of your study's and working for you medical career and now all you do is dance and wear makeup."

"you can hate what i do all you want, you can insult me and what i like all you want, but do not drag mark or his family into this. he's in college, working his ass off and even when he can't afford to he comes console me because all you do is put me down."

he couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't just about him and mark, this wasn't just about his father neglecting the fact that he doesn't want to be a doctor.

"you're a terrible father you know that?"

"that's enough already. you either stay here, drop that little boy toy of yours and focus on what's important or i don't want you here anymore."

"honey, no that's too much, he'll stay, you won't see that boy ever again, right, son?" his mothers eyes were pleading, as if begging him not to go, not to leave her. but he couldn't anymore.

"than i guess that's the last you'll be seeing of me."

"lee donghyuck, i'm warning you if you and that boy-"

"oh my god could you please shut the fuck up?!" mark finally had enough of hearing the mans harsh words towards his own son.

"mark no, it isn't worth it."

"yes it is, hyuck. i don't care how much you insult me, call me a bad influence, a boy toy or whatever, i couldn't care less. but the moment you speak of my family and my boyfriend, your own son, like this i won't stand it."

"don't intrude, kid, this is a family matter."

"if you're gonna kick him out, just know you're only doing him a favour. he's gonna be in a place where he's supported by everyone no matter what he does, and he won't have anyone putting him down for being a talented performer. now, if you excuse us, we'll be packing."

donghyuck stood there, dumbfounded at his boyfriends words, mark was usually a calm man, who didn't like confrontation and looked like a soft teddy bear, he never would've guessed his boyfriend could look this strong.

"this is your last chance, you either leave with him or stay here."

"guess i'm gonna go pack, then."

before his father could yell at him or his mother could try to make him stay, he grabbed mark's arm and raced to his room, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

"oh my god," after realising what he did, reality seeping in. he couldn't finish his thoughts, sobs ripping from his throat as mark rushed to hold him.

"hey it's gonna be okay, i got you, you're gonna be fine."

the boy cried on mark's lap for a bit, before standing to start packing. he had a bit of money he saved from numerous times he thought of running away and grandma visits, enough to be okay for a while.

"i'm gonna go text my dads, let them know you're staying with us. start packing and i'll be right over to help."

"thank you, minhyung. i don't know what i would do without you and the rest of those idiots."

"it's nothing, hyuck. getting you out of this madhouse is a dream come true for me, now go, dad will pick us up."

while he packed his clothes and essentials, the boy took a look around the room, he was going to miss it. but he knew staying wasn't healthy and he would be out of there eventually.

they grabbed the suitcases and everything donghyuck deemed necessary and walked down the stairs, mark's parents already waiting in the driveway.

his parents were still on the couch, his mom crying and his dad with a cigarette between his fingers, a habit he had when angry or stressed.

mark wanted to give them a moment of privacy to say goodbye. "i'll be waiting in the car, hyuck." as he left and the door closed again he finally looked in the direction of his mother, who stood up to hug him immediately.

"i'm sorry, mother. i hope you can forgive me for leaving, please stay healthy and take care of yourself for me, ok?"

"i'm the one who's sorry, donghyuck, i should've been there for you, supporting you instead of holding you back. gosh i'm so sorry."

"don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"so it's my fault you're throwing your life away like that?" his father finally spoke up.

"no. it's your fault i missed so many nights of sleep to something i hate and will never do, it's your fault i hurt myself so many times while dancing because i was up late studying my ass off to make you satisfied," donghyucks tone was low and certain, standing his ground and not letting the older man get to him. "and it's your fault i'm leaving. that's the only thing i'm grateful for, out of all this, you were the one who pushed me to go for my dream and leave you and your shit behind, so thank you."

he couldn't cry anymore, he couldn't be weak right now.

"i don't have anything else to say, nor do i wanna hear any of your bullshit so i'm out of here. goodbye mom, i'll try to keep in touch."

donghyuck walked to the door, putting his shoes and leaving the house as his mother's loud crying filled his ears. he couldn't help but to tear up a little, thinking about the defenceless woman he was leaving behind.

the moment he got in the car, the sympathetic smiles mark's parent gave him and the boys open arms made him break down again, and as they made way to mark's house, he was swallowed by the exhaustion of his tears.

when donghyuck woke up, he was already in mark's bed, the older boy sat in the desk in front of him and a cup of tea by his side.

he stayed there, looking at mark typing away on his computer, probably catching up to school work he had missed to come home for the weekend, and thinking how different everything wa gonna be from now on.

he was so in his own head, he didn't even notice when mark turned around, only breaking out of his trance when he heard his boyfriend talking.

"feeling any better? i got you some tea." he got up, bringing the mug to donghyuck.

"i'm fine, thank you for bringing me here." donghyuck looked around a litte bit, taking notice of the changes since the last time he'd been in mark's room. "is anyone home right now?"

"jeno went out to buy you ice cream about ten minutes ago, he's probably picking the guys up, but i can ask him not to, if you wanna be alone."

"no, it's okay, i'd have to face them at some point," he offered the other boy a soft smile, setting the now empty mug on the bedside table. "do they know already?"

"not really, i just told them you were gonna be staying here now on the group chat, i thought you'd wanna tell them yourself."

"yeah, thank you, mark."

donghyuck layed back down, and mark turned back to his computer and about thirty minutes later, jeno arrived with everyone piled in mark's old hyundai and some snacks.

they sat on the floor of the lee's living room and set everything up while donghyuck changed.

"minhyung, jeno, we're going out for a bit so you guys can have some privacy," mr. lee- please, just doyong, he insisted- announced while his husband got the car keys. "mark, you're in charge of calling us if needed, you can't drink if i can see you, so bottles away by the time we're back, you know the drill." he pushed his husband to the door before he could say anything to the kids or smother mark and jeno in kisses.

"yeah, thanks dad, have fun, we'll be responsible, bye love you."

the other boys yelled their farewells to the lee's and laughed as mark closed the door with a sigh.

"god, i love your parents." said jaemin, giggling at the thought of taeyong pouting because his husband didn't let him say goodbye to his babies.

"yeah, they're great." jeno smiled. "mark, is hyuck ready? his ice cream is gonna melt."

"hi i'm here where's my spoon."

hyuck sat on the spot between mark and lucas and everyone welcomed him with smiles and laughs.

after some talking and a lot of snacks, donghyuck decided he should tell his friends about the awfully long day he's had.

after he got their attention, the boy suddenly got nervous. mark reached his hand to intertwine with hyucks, soothing the boy a little bit.

"so, basically, jeno i hope you like having me around 'cause i'm gonna live here for a bit."

"yay! but also what, but yay!" donghyuck tried remainig calm and explain everyone whats going on while his friends looked happy but slightly confused.

he looked at mark, silently askig for help, and as mark told the story for him, resumed and leaving out hurtful details for his sake, he played with mark's fingers and avoided checking his friend's reactions.

by the time mark was done, his friends were silent, renjun and jisung had tears running down their cheeks and everyone was looking at donghyuck with love and a little sense of pride in their eyes.

"i'm happy you're out of there, even if it was bad," chenle was the first to break the silence. "you weren't happy there, you couldn't be yourself or even enjoy the things you did, so it really was for the best, hyuck."

"yeah," jaemin followed. "at least you're here now, and we got you, always."

"also, you and mark? predictable," renjun said with mock disgust trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "disapointed but nout surprised, hyuck."

"we do have terrible taste in men, don't we?" they all laughed as both mark and lucas protested. "but seriously, thank you guys for being here for me, you're real family."

and the night went on like this, laughs, snacks and a lot of bickering between jeno and mark about who loved donghyuck more. he was happy.

as everyone left and they were getting ready for bed, mark's parents returned from their outing, wishing their son's a good night and promising a delicious lunch as a welcome for donghyuck tomorrow.

donghyuck got ready for bed first, wearing one of mark's college hoodies and some shorts that may be jeno's. the older boy got on the bed next to donghyuck and held him close, telling him he'd be okay now, he had mark, his friends and finally a supportive family.

maybe, he thought, he'd be okay after all.


End file.
